In spite of the rapid and continued emergence of drug resistant ESKAPE pathogen isolates, there has been an alarming decline in drug discovery efforts in the pharmaceutical industry. Thus, there is a need to develop drugs to treat infections for pathogens such as ESKAPE pathogen isolates.